The present invention relates to composite materials with visible bulk decorative features within the body of the material, and to methods for producing such materials in sheet or block form. Such materials are useful as surface coverings for walls, floors, furniture etc. and as materials for making jewelry or other decorative objects. Broadly speaking, such materials are formed of castable pigmented liquids and solid particles specifically chosen to interact mechanically with the pigments to produce bulk decorative effects in extended forms such as streaks, comet-tails, waves, curves, etc.
Various methods for producing decorative materials which can be formed as laminates and used as surface coverings or from which decorative objects can be produced are well-known.
For example, decorative laminates formed of sheet material of a resinous polymer composition, e.g. polyvinyl chloride, on a suitable substrate, e.g. a fibrous backing sheet, have been used for many years as sheet flooring. Similarly, laminates with simulated wood-grain or marbleized surfaces are used to produce furniture which is attractive and durable but inexpensive compared to natural materials.
Methods for producing such materials include mechanical embossing, chemical embossing or inlaying to provide contrasting surface finishes and other decorative effects.
Another type of decorative composite material consists of a transparent binder with embedded particles of various types. In these, the particles themselves provide decorative bulk effects and/or other functionality. Patents covering such materials include U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,607 to Schuhbauer which discloses a high traffic surface layer having chip grains, bituminous binder, and a high viscosity mortar; U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,581 to Maurin which shows a prefabricated tile panel having asbestos coated PVC chips; U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,727 to Kaminski covering a resinous polymer sheet containing mica, and transparent or translucent PVC chips; U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,834 to Iida which teaches a process for producing floor or wall sheet having a xe2x80x9cchip likexe2x80x9d pattern wherein the chips can be resin (PVC), inorganic, ceramic, metallic, stone, and wooden together with an epoxy or urethane resin; U.S. Pat. No 4,530,856 to Kauffman which is directed to a floor covering laminate having a textured and glossy finish, wherein various types of PVC resin particles are used.
To the extent these patents are concerned with decorative effects, however, such effects are achieved from the appearance of the embedded particles themselves. So far as applicants have been able to determine, the prior art does not disclose materials or processes for manufacturing materials in which bulk decorative effects are achieved in continuous or extended form such as streaks, waves, curves, etc. through mechanical interaction between the constituents.
Broadly stated, decorative materials produced in accordance with this invention are comprised of a castable, pigmented liquid vehicle of suitable viscosity as detailed below, and a quantity of dispersable particles having a high specific gravity relative to the liquid vehicle. The manufacturing process itself can be quite simple: after the constituents are thoroughly blended, the material is poured onto a suitable surface and allowed to set. The thickness of the casting can be adjusted mechanically and the surface textured or smoothed as desired. The liquid can be poured onto a backing material if desired to produce a laminate, and a protective coating can be added after the composite has set and/or hardened.
As the liquid is poured or cast, the included particles tend to float then sink due to the relationship of specific gravity to viscosity. The flow of the liquid is thus interrupted both vertically and horizontally by the movement of the particles, and the resulting non-uniformity of the dispersal of the pigment produces characteristic streaks, whirls, comet-tails and other extended bulk decorative effects.
Among the liquids which may be used are resinous polymers such as epoxy, PVC plastisols, acrylics, urethanes and the like, or other castable liquids such as glass. Any compatible colorant materials which have suitable light refracting properties may be used. A wide range of particle materials may be used, subject to the various requirements discussed in detail below. Such materials include chips or flakes formed of PVC, acrylic, urea or polyester etc., or natural materials such as mica, quartz, sand or metal.
The process according to this invention makes available a new class of decorative materials for use as floor and wall coverings, laminated surfaces for furniture and even artists materials. Additionally, these materials can be produced easily and inexpensively in continuous sheet form or as discrete blocks or other desired shapes.
It is accordingly a general object of this invention to provide a new class of decorative materials and methods of manufacturing such materials.
More particularly, it is an object of this invention to provide materials having dimensionally extended bulk decorative effects which may be as floor and wall coverings, as surfaces for furniture and for a variety of other decorative purposes.
A related object of the invention is to provide a convenient and cost effective process for manufacturing the materials of this invention.
Another object of the invention is to provide decorative materials having bulk decorative effects in the form of extended streaks, comet-tails, waves or other curves and the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide decorative materials comprised of a castable pigmented liquid vehicle and a quantity of dispersable particles having a high specific gravity relative to the liquid vehicle, as well as a method of manufacturing such materials.
A related object is provide decorative materials having bulk decorative effects which are achieved by mechanical interaction between a pigmented castable liquid vehicle and dispersed particles contained therein as the liquid is cast and cures and/or hardens.
A further related object is to provide such materials and the process for manufacturing same in which the decorative effects are in the form of extended streaks, comet-tails, waves or other curves and the like.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide decorative materials and methods for manufacturing the same in which the materials are comprised of a castable pigmented liquid vehicle and included particulate material, and in which the decorative effects are achieved by proper selection of the properties of the liquid vehicle and the particulate material relative to each other.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following drawings and detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.
As noted above, the materials according to this invention are comprised of castable pigmented liquids and solid particles which interact mechanically with the pigmented liquid to produce the desired decorative effects. In accordance with several preferred embodiments of the invention, suitable liquids include resinous polymers such as epoxies, PVC plastisols, acrylics, urethanes and the like. Other non-resinous castable liquids such as glass may also be used.
As previously noted, any colorant materials which are compatible with the liquid vehicle and have suitable light refracting properties may be used. For resinous vehicles, preferred colorants include mica-based pigments such as Mearle Hilite Pearl manufactured by Engelhard Corp oration of Iselin, N.J. or metallic pigments such as manufactured by Silberline Manufacturing Co., Inc. of Tamaqua, Pa.
A wide range of particulate materials may be used, subject to several specific requirements. A first of these is that the particles not be reactive or soluble in the liquid vehicle so that the particles maintain their discrete shape during the pouring and setting stages of the process. Similarly for a liquid vehicle such as glass which is cast at an elevated temperature, the particles must not be affected by the heat. Further, because the particles must briefly remain suspended in the liquid and then sink as the liquid flows, the specific gravity of the particles is an important factor. Related to this is the viscosity of the liquid vehicle. Particle size is also important in achieving the desired visual effects.
Suitable materials include chips or flakes formed of PVC, acrylic, urea or polyester etc., or natural materials such as mica, quartz, sand or metal, the latter being especially preferred when the liquid vehicle is molten glass. Good results have been achieved using particles having specific gravities in the range of about 0.80 to about 3.0. Particle sizes in the range of about two inches to about 400 mesh size may be employed, with a preferred range of about 40 xcexcp to about 16 mesh size. Generally, the volume of particulates should not exceed about 75% of the composite material.
Liquid vehicle viscosities ranging from about 10 to about 148,000 centipoises are suitable, with best results being achieved with viscosities in the range of about 700 to about 1000 centipoises.
When a vehicle having relatively high viscosity is used, the specific gravity of the particles should be also be correspondingly higher for a given particle size to achieve more pronounced decorative effects. Particle size may also be increased to compensate for higher liquid viscosity but the corresponding patterns and the surface texture of the product will appear to be coarser.
The manufacturing process itself can be a simple, manual process, or can be automated in various ways which will be obvious to one skilled in the art from the present description. For example, the components of the resin system, the colorant and the particles are mixed together, with the order in which the constituents are added to the mixture depending on the particular resin system used. Blending is preferably done using a hand mixer, but a power mixer may also be used if it is of a type which does not cause introduction of a significant volume of air into the mixture. The mixture is then pre-cured if necessary and poured onto the desired substrate. To create floor tiles, wall covering panels or laminates for use in furniture manufacture, backing materials such as wood, fiberboard, or the like are preferred. For other applications, ceramics, metal or other materials may also be used. A suitable mold may be used to achieve the desired shape or the mixture may be poured without a mold and the edges finished after the resin has hardened. Alternatively, as a floor covering, the mixture may be poured in place directly on a concrete or plywood sub-flooring. The desired product thickness and surface appearance may be achieved using a roller or other suitable tool. To produce a starting material for use in making jewelry or other decorative objects, the pigmented vehicle-particulate mixture can be cast onto a glass substrate or onto a non-stick backing such a polyethylene, which may be removed after the resin has hardened.
Once the mixture has cured or hardened, a surface layer may be added to provide a smoother or more lustrous finish. The surface layer may be formed of any suitable material such as a urethane or polyester, if a harder, more protective surface is desired. This may be done using any suitable or conventional technique. Urethane coatings having a thicknesses in the range of about 1.0 to about 15.0 mils, or polyester coatings having a thicknesses in the range of about 1.0 to about 20.0 mils are preferred.